If Only You Knew
by I eat a lot
Summary: Rin has a big secret regarding Sesshomaru. it would bring out chaos if only people knew what she has been hiding.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

**I've noticed that lately my writing seemed to take the not so innocent turns too often. I will have to refocus where it should go. More pure and innocent stories. :P This is a one shot- might or might not continue. Let me know if you want to see this story grow. Thanks for the read.**

* * *

"Look at her clothes. They look like some rags she picked up from some dumpster," said a young beautiful girl from behind Rin to her friends, a group of three girls, and they started to laugh.

They had always made fun of her because they had to make someone feel bad so they could feel better about themselves. Pathetic!

Rin wanted to roll her eyes, but instead, she adjusted her glasses and focused on her reading. Those girls had too much free time on their hands. They should spend it on something more useful than criticizing what others wears

Rin dressed for comfort, not for show. She had to work at the university lab and she wanted to move around swiftly. Rin could be dressed up if occasions called for, but otherwise, she loved her a-bit-oversize, but extremely comfortable clothes.

"I bet she never has a boyfriend," said another girl mockingly.

Rin would not argue with that. She had no time for relationship. She didn't want to deal with the dramas that came with it. Her full attention was focused on her study.

"Left alone has sex," added another girl and all three laughed harder.

Rin sighed inwardly. If only they knew. Rin had had her cheery popped since she was seventeen.

"I bet she's as stiffed as a brick in bed. That is if she's lucky enough to get a guy who could tolerate that ugly face of hers."

Don't judge a book by its cover. They had no clue what Rin was capable of. Often than not, she made her partner begged for more. But it was not something she wanted to brat about, especially not to these air-headed girls. She didn't want to draw attention to herself because she had better thing to do.

Rin turned her attention back to her book. It was very interesting.

"Oh. My. God! Sesshomaru Toshio's here!" the girls squealed as if they had just lost their minds. They quickly adjusted their clothes and hairs, pulled out mirrors and added makeups to the pile that had already been too thick on their face. As if that would made them look any better.

The said man walked past the door and leaned on a wall in the hallway.

Sesshomaru is causing a ruckus again, thought Rin.

"He's so hot! He's truly deserved to be the number one most wanted bachelor man in our university!"

"I know, he looks so steamy hot and legal!" she licked her lips as she spoke.

"I wonder what it's like to be in bed with him!" another girl said dreamingly.

"You little pervert," the girls giggled. "It must feel like heaven." More giggles.

Rin fought the urge to roll her eyes. These people really knew how to waste their times.

"He's texting someone. Who do you think he's sending it to? Girlfriend?" one asked in wondered.

"Impossible! He doesn't have a girlfriend. Must be a guy friend." One protested.

Rin sighed. These people really made it hard for her to concentrate. What were they doing in the library anyway if all they did were gossip?

Rin's phone vibrated. She put her book aside for a second and brought the cellphone to her face.

'My place or yours tonight?' it read.

'Sorry, I'm gonna be busy 'till late.' She quickly replied.

'Just tell me when you're done. I'll wait.' The new text came in.

Rin looked at the text, wanting to say that it would be too late to hook up since she had morning class, but it had been a week since they last hung out. She had been too busy that she didn't give him anytime.

But man has needs, Rin noted.

"Your place. I will try to be there by 9; 30." Rin pressed sent and returned to her book.

Sesshomaru looked at the reply, put the cellphone into his pocket, and walked away.

.

July 29, 2013


	2. Chapter 2

Rin walked to the familiar door in the rich neighborhood. It was a bit later then she had planned but she came as soon as she could. It was nearly 10 pm now.

She pulled the small key from her purse and pushed it into the keyhole. She had received the key from its owner about two and a half years ago.

It had been a long day today. She recalled the gossip after Sesshomaru had left about Sesshomaru and Kagura.

Kagura was one of the most beautiful women in the campus. The airhead girls that had been trying to get on Rin's nerves at every given chance changed their target to Kagura.

Because Kagura sometimes seen with Sesshomaru, they called her a slut. The fact that Sesshomaru almost never had been seen around another woman but Kagura made the jealous girls gone wild and decided to bully her behind her back. Well, that was all they could do, gossiped.

Of course they would never be brave enough to confront Kagura. Anyone who did never ended well. She knew how to deal with them.

Since they could not beat Kagura in anything, look, skills, guts, brain, they resolved on bashing about her behind her back like the cowards they were.

Kagura was a whore, they said.

Because of the clothes she wore that showed some skins that did well justice to her womanly curves, the curves that any women would envy. And because of that they concluded Kagura was seducing Sesshomaru with her sexuality.

"But no way he loves her. No one could love a slut who sleeps around with hundreds of men." One said, examined her long painted nails. "He's only using her for sex, nothing more."

_If that were true, then what's so good about him? He's as bad as the woman if he treats her like an object. What's the point of flawing over him!_ Rin thought annoyingly.

Once again, Rin lost concentration on her book. She really wanted to slap those girls.

"Do you think she has STD?" one of them whispered in a gossip tone. All the girls leaned closer together in a conspiracy manner.

"You think so?" another girl chipped in.

"It's possible. She has been sleeping around too much. But why would Sesshomaru even want to sleep with her in the first place. I mean, she's a whore! She's disgusting." Another one suggested.

"Maybe because she's good in bed? You know, after sleeping with that many men, she must learn a few good tricks."

Rin slammed her book on the table, made the three girls jumped in surprised. She quickly gathered her stuffs and get out of the library before she lose her cool and attacked those fools. It doesn't worth it, Rin reminded herself.

But she really was pissed off. They bashed about her best friend as if it were fact.

Kagura was slut? Please!...

Those stupid girls were more of sluts than anyone else.

Yes, Kagura dressed fashionably and with her beautiful figure, she often made heads turned her way. She was downright sexy!

But no, she was anything but a whore. In fact, Kagura was still waiting for her perfect prince charming, who would be her one and only lover, to come and take her virginity.

Rin stormed angrily out into the hall way.

The only reason why Sesshomaru and Kagura even associated with each other was because Rin was friends with both sides. She was their bridge.

Rin let out a deep breath, her hands trembled from anger, wanting so badly to turn around and beat the crap out of those girls.

It's not worth it, Rin reminded herself again, but it did little to cool her head.

And Kagura herself didn't care much about gossips. She was used to it. People would say whatever they want behind her back. If it got to the point that it needed her attention then she would step up and shut those people up. And once she took action, those people never dare to cross her again.

Rin turned the key and held onto the door knob.

As soon as the door pushed opened, showing her the sight of a rich home of Sesshomaru's, a hand came to grasp her and pushed her against the wall. A face came to attack her neck, giving her a pleasant shuddered.

"You are late," his baritone seductive voice whispered as he nipped ear, sending shills up and down her spine.

"I came as soon as I could," she moaned softly at the feeling of his lips trailing down her neck. His hands were already working on her clothes.

He was eager.

Well, it had been a week after all.

"I need to shower first," she informed him. She felt sticky from the long day and need a good clean up.

"Later," said a husky deep voice. His hands removed another button from her shirt.

"I guess it's pointless to say that I have not eaten dinner yet either," Rin informed him with a soft laugh.

He paused and looked at her face for the first time. His hands were still on her frame. His lustful eyes focused intensely on her face, sending burning desire to her very soul. His handsome face remained expressionless.

"Give me five minutes then you can eat," he told her in his cold monotone voice. Yet, she found his voice extremely sexy and seductive; it turned her on.

But Rin knew that was a good compromised coming from the person who always took what he wanted when he wanted it.

"Will that be enough time for you?" Rin teased lightly.

His eyes danced at her comment- amused.

Hunger.

He leaned down and took her lips lightly. "Only until you're done eating." His voice promised her more quality time to come afterward. "You should've known better Rin." He told her softy as he kissed her.

His voice sent excitement shills throughout her body, awaking every cell to come to life.

Rin laughed lightly as she responded to his kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck, her legs around his muscular waist.

XXXX

As he had promised, after five minutes, she took her bath. But not alone.

He already prepared her some food knowing her she would be hungry. And they enjoyed themselves more afterword. Hot and passionate.

After all, it had been a whole week since they had been in each other's arms.

* * *

.

**Sessyloverdreamer**: I would have to think about that. I have not think that far when I wrote this story :D

**Harley944**: Thanks :D

**Icegirljenni**: lol, I think we all wanted to see the face they would make when they found out XDD

**Tarrah36**: so here citrus! :D I hope it's up to your expectation. If not, it can't be help. This is as far as I could bring myself to write :D

**Red4Angel**: Thanks. Lol, those girls would die of shock and jealousy. I will _TRY_ and continue this one. Thanks for the review.

**JackFrost14**: lol. Thanks for the review. :)

**PercabethEternaLove**: Thank you :D

**ShinigamiKuroShiroNeko**: thanks. I will _TRY_ and see what happen next. :) thanks for the review.

**Guest**: lol. For the grammars thing, I've checked it so much, but could never catch them all. Just in case if you don't already know, English is not my first language.

**Rinlover**: I will try. Thanks for the review.

**Sweetlover26**: I will try :) thanks for the review.

**Rainshine5**: I am trying to continue this one. :) hope you liked it.

**Chylenn**: thanks for the review. I will see what I can do to make that happen.

**Smpt**: since you're review as guest, there's no other way to but publish another chapter if I want to reply to you fast. Which is good for both of us, you got to read a new chapter and I got a chapter done :D

Thanks for the review for New Moon. Since I've been writing 100 word sharp chapters for Fabricated Memories for sometimes, it helped a lot with short stories. I now aiming to write a story as long as I could, a hundred thousand words is my aim. :D But I've never been good with long stories. longest I've got is over 30,000 words, minus the about 10,000 words author's note. As for the picture icon, he/she copied my picture again right after I changed it so, I thought, why not? Give her an icon if he/she want to copy that would make me happy XDDDD lol. Glad that the copy story has finally been removed.

As for the review for this chapter, I didn't know how the readers would react to this story that's why I said it might or might not be continue. If no one cared about it then there is no point in continuing it :)

**Guest**: lol, true. Because things might not be as they seem. And I would like to say thank you for so many reviews you've left behind for both account. Hope you see this. I am really appreciated it.

**courtneyhamilton1212**: I am updating. Hope you liked it. :)

Friday, September 20, 2013


End file.
